Défi de l'été
by MelEstApple
Summary: L'été se termine, il est grand temps de publier les défis lancés début juillet par EloOdie et moi-même. Merci à tous les participants ! Et bonne lecture ! Dernier OS en ligne, les votes sont ouverts !
1. Chapter 1

L'été s'achève laissant derrière lui les longues et chaudes journées, les jours deviennent de plus en plus courts et la routine s'installe de nouveau. La chose qui nous tient tous en haleine est la reprise de notre série préférée, l'attente fut longue mais elle va bientôt aboutir ! Alors entre deux spoilers et les nouvelles des acteurs (je pense d'ailleurs à la merveilleuse Daniela Ruah qui a annoncé son mariage au Portugal ! D'ailleurs ça intéresse quelqu'un un petit séjour au Portugal l'été prochain ? Ah puis cette dernière nouvelle qui vient de tomber... Daniela attendrait un petit garçon... Si c'est vrai félicitation à l'actrice !)

Enfin revenons en au fait, alors comme l'été se termine et dans l'attente de la prochaine saison, il est grand temps de publier les merveilleux OS du défi de l'été lancé par EloOdie et moi-même. Merci à tous les participant(e)s !

Pour rappel et pour vous lecteurs, voici le défi lancé :

"C'est l'été enfin ! Le mois de juillet s'avance et les beaux jours s'installent. L'équipe du NCIS sous la direction d'Hetty n'ayant pas pris de vraies vacances depuis un bon bout temps, un certain Granger décide alors de les mettre tous en vacances forcées. Etant obligé d'abandonner leurs postes, Ils décident de tous se rassembler pour fêter ça et profiter du bon temps tous ensemble. Hetty prend donc l'initiative d'inviter l'équipe dans l'une de ses nombreuses résidences. Chacun est à son aise quand soudain…

_Très chers membres à vos stylos !_

Comme vous venez peut-être de le découvrir, nous proposons donc un petit défi pour tous ceux qui veulent participer.

Le but est simple écrire un OS.

Pour cela, vous disposez de quelques consignes à respecter :

- Tous les personnages doivent être au moins cité une fois dans l'histoire (par le nom ou prénom peu importe) : Hetty, Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Nate et le bien aimé Granger

- La scène se passe dans une maison d'Hetty ou camping en été

- Quelque chose d'inattendue ou une situation extrêmement drôle vient déranger la petite équipe

- Libre à vos envies le genre et l'action.

- Bien sûr pour compliquer la tâche trois petits mots sont imposés : bureaucrate, puce et dégriser (remerciez le dictionnaire d'EloOdie, c'est lui qui a choisi !)

- Pour la longueur, il n'y a pas de restriction mais éviter de faire trop long ou à l'inverse trop court, il doit y a avoir du contenu

Ce défi va s'effectuer sous forme de mini concours. Celui qui aura obtenu le plus de vote gagnera la gratitude des lecteurs et la possibilité de rentré dans le prestigieux hôpital psychiatrique pour addict de série dirigé par Nate.

EloOdie et MelEstApple"

La publication se fait dans l'anonymat et les OS ont été tirés au sort (oui réellement ! Avec des petits papiers). Les publications vont se faire rapidement, un OS par jour ou tous les deux jours.

Après chaque publication vous pouvez laisser une review (les auteurs en sont addict c'est un peu comme une dose de café, donc soyez sympa laisser une review pour eux !) les votes se feront après la publication de tous les défis et surement sur le forum (les détails vous seront donnés ultérieurement) désolé pour les guest…

Rien ne m'appartient.

NCIS : LA ne nous appartient pas malheureusement…. Même si certaines feraient de supers scénaristes sadiques !

Les OS ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent aux magnifiques auteurs qui me laissent publier !

Bonne chance à toutes les participantes !

Note des organisatrices :

Elodie : Je remercie les petits bouts de papier, le dictionnaire qui a choisit les mots, les auteurs avec leur beaux OS et surtout... Les personnes qui répondront présentes !

je tiens aussi à remercier Mel qui a prit le temps de corriger les OS.

Bonne chance à toutes les participantes !


	2. OS 1: S'attacher

_OS 1: S'attacher _

_(_Après le final de la saison 4]

_Le mois de juillet avançait à grand pas et aucune affaire ne daignait se montrer. Cela ne semblait pas plus mal avec les récents événements, l'équipe n'était plus au top. Ils avaient tous du mal à se comprendre, Sam était plus fermé que jamais, Deeks se plaignait de tout et Kensi se mettait dans tous ses états pour un rien. Seul Callen restait imperturbable face à cette équipe qui semblait se briser de toutes parts. _

_« Il faut leur donner des vacances Hetty, ils doivent redevenir l'équipe qu'ils étaient avant toute cette histoire ! » avait grogné Granger avec son ton sérieux et sans appel._

La jeune femme marchait lentement vers sa voiture, elle tenait en équilibre sur son épaule, un maillot noir et de l'autre côté, elle avait un sac en bandoulière. Kensi, plutôt encombrée, ouvrit tant bien que mal sa portière et balança ses affaires sur le siège passager. Elle s'assit, un peu déboussolée… Les ordres sont les ordres, certes, mais quelle idée étrange de passer leurs vacances, si gentiment offerte par Granger,chez Hetty ? Elle appuya sa tête en arrière, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment y aller. Puis elle entendit la voix de Nate, et ce conseil qu'il lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant.

_« Je comprends que tu sois frustrée… Mais il va falloir beaucoup de temps à Deeks pour s'en remettre… Alors avant tout, il va falloir que vous redeveniez une famille ! »_

Ces vacances l'aideraient peut-être ? C'est ce que font les familles, passer des vacances conviviale au bord d'une piscine en buvant une bière fraîche et discutant des mannequins qui ont fait la pub des maillots de bain... non ? A la perspective de retrouver le vrai le Deeks, _son_ Deeks, elle se ressaisit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires traînant sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'un sentiment de nostalgie l'effleura. Avant, c'était Deeks qui se trouvait assis là, avec son irrésistible sourire et son regard bleu posé sur elle. Elle détestait la nouvelle version du blond, un garçon plus que jamais dragueur, qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux agents du NCIS. La seule avec qui il semblait encore en bon terme était Nell… A cette réflexion, Kensi sentit la jalousie brûlait son cœur. Elle se calma un instant, puis démarra, avec un vague sentiment d'incertitude.

Une fois arrivée à l'adresse indiquée par sa petite chef, Kensi se saisit de son sac et descendit de sa voiture sans se presser. Elle inspecta la villa : Elle était magnifique, entourée d'un jardin d'un vert réconfortant, une grande piscine se trouvait à l'avant et la taille de la maison était plus que confortable. Elle fit à peine quelques pas avant d'entendre des éclats de rire de plusieurs personnes. Et parmi tous ces rires, elle reconnut celui de son partenaire. Un rire vrai et sincère qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis de longs mois. Elle se pressa et se retrouva devant la piscine. Ils étaient déjà tous là… Le regard du blondinet avait totalement changé, il était redevenu ce beau regard remplit de douceur dans lequel elle s'était tant de fois plongée. Toute la joyeuse troupe se retourna pour apercevoir la nouvelle venue.

« Hey Kenz' ! Toujours en retard, hein ? » Plaisanta le blondinet.

Et comme si ils devinaient tous les papillons en train de se balader dans l'estomac de Kensi à cet instant : ils lui firent d'immenses sourires complice. Quant à elle, elle restait plantée là, dévisageant son partenaire… Il était de retour, lui, le vrai. Mais comment ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour le ramener en si peu de temps ?

« Kensi ? » S'inquiéta Nell devant l'expression étrange scotchée sur le visage de sa collègue.

« Euh oui… Je suis… Désolée du retard… » Bafouilla Kensi avec un regard timide qu'elle lança à l'assemblée.

« Ne me dis pas qu'Hier tu as fait la fête et que ce matin tu n'avais pas finit de dégriser ? » Taquina à son tour Sam.

Cette plaisanterie détendit un peu la brune qui détacha son attention de son partenaire pour se tourner vers son ami :

« Non mais il me semble que quelqu'un m'avait annoncé une mauvaise heure d'arrivée… Ne serait-ce pas toi ? » Interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

La discussion continua sur le ton de l'humour un moment tant dis que Kensi s'installait tranquillement à leur côté. Au fil de l'après midi, les souvenirs de leurs journées tendues s'effaçaient dans les esprits. Ils prirent même le temps de profiter de la piscine et du soleil. Eric et Nell semblait plus proches et plus complices que jamais. Deeks aussi était très complice avec la jeune informaticienne, ils rigolèrent ensemble une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Tout semblait parfait, c'était des vacances de rêve pour tous... Ils s'amusaient à se jeter dans l'eau, allumer le barbecue et commençait à siroter quelques boissons. Kensi restait tout de même dubitative. La brune avait ramené ses genoux à sa poitrine et avait entourées ses jambes de ses bras. Sur la chaise longue, elle les regardait avec ses yeux remplis de jalousie. Eux, arrivé à tout oublier, mais pas elle. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ses jours tristes et monotones sans sa petite étincelle avec Deeks.

Tant dis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une ombre se rapprocha d'elle. Kensi leva ses yeux sur la personne devant elle et finit donc par contempler Deeks, avec ses mèches mouillés et définitivement rebelles. Marty lui fait un grand sourire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de demander :

« Hey, tu t'es pas mis en maillot pour rester assise toute la journée ? Kenz' qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kensi voulut répliquer, lui dire qu'elle s'était inquiétait, qu'ils devaient s'expliquer… Mais le fait qu'il soit redevenu lui-même la dissuada, elle ne voulait pas le perdre une deuxième fois. Alors, elle lui sourit et déclara sur un ton rassurant :

« Non ça va. »

« Bah alors viens avec nous. »

Il attrapa son poignet furtivement tant dis qu'elle se levait. Il l'a conduit au bord de la piscine où se trouvait déjà toute l'équipe. La main de son partenaire se glissa dans le bas de son dos, l'autre main tenant toujours son poignet. Elle frissonna à ce contact, tourna son visage vers lui, il lui sourit puis il se propulsa en avant. En une seconde, les deux agents se trouvaient au fond de la piscine. Kensi remonta rapidement se débattant dans l'eau, recrachant tout le chlore qu'elle avait ingéré à son insu. Callen et Sam de l'autre côté avait déjà des sourires immenses en passant à la vengeance de Kensi envers son ami.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » Cracha-t-elle avec un regard amusée tant dis que la chevelure blonde émergeait du fond de la piscine.

Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement, avec des rires, des regards complices entre Nell et Eric, les blagues de Sam, les chamailleries de Kensi et Deeks… La maison était remplie de rire comme celle d'une vraie famille. Une bonne odeur de grillade remplit la maison lorsque tous s'installèrent à table.

« Ah mince, j'ai oublié ma bière. »

Callen se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il chercha sa boisson du regard mais il ne la trouva pas. L'agent allait donc pour repartir lorsqu'il entendit vibrer. Il se retourna et aperçut le portable de Kensi. Il s'en empara et lut : 1 nouveau message du contact *Astrid*. Ses yeux intrigués scrutèrent cette simple phrase tout en retournant dans le salon.

« Hé, Kenz' t'as un message ! »

« De qui ? »

Il toisa la pièce du regard, mais il ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment le dire devant tout le monde. Alors Callen haussa les épaules et lui lança le portable qu'elle rattrapa au vol. Lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la personne concernée, elle gratifia son collègue d'un sourire entendu : Il avait vu juste, elle préférait que personne ne sache. Alors Kensi ouvrit le message, mais son visage se décomposa. Elle posa prestement sa fourchette et déclara :

« Je reviens dans au moins cinq heure. »

Son regard croisa celui d'Hetty et sa chef comprit que c'était vraiment important alors elle hocha la tête la laissant partir. Un froid s'installa dans la pièce et tout le monde écouta la porte claquée et la voiture démarrait. Le regard de Marty se posa sur l'assiette à peine entamée de sa belle et il se perdit dans ses pensées toute la soirée.

[Six heure trente plus tard = trois heure trente du matin.]

La porte de l'entrée se referma en silence tant dis que deux silhouettes pénétraient dans la maison d'Hetty. La première ombre se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. La lumière éclaira alors le visage de l'agent Blye et de la jeune Astrid.

« Ils dorment ? » Demanda la jeune fille en baissant son regard.

« Je pense.. »

Cependant, elle fut vite contredite par des bruits de pas. Hetty, Nell et Deeks sortaient de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers elle. Astrid se précipita alors derrière l'agent Blye qui scrutait ses trois collègues d'un regard timide :

« Hetty… Je vais tout vous expliquer ! »

« Mais j'y compte bien Mademoiselle Blye. »

Quelques minutes après ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon tant dis que Kensi expliquait la triste histoire d'Astrid en évitant les détails que la jeune fille ne voulait sûrement pas révéler. Tous écoutaient, confortablement installé dans des luxueux canapés.

" Astrid a eu quelques problème avec son dernier tuteur légal : Un bureaucrate un peu bourrue qui... Enfin qui lui correspondait pas "

La jeune blonde laissait son regard se balader dans le vague comme si c'était d'une logique implacable de voir sans regarder.

Tout à coup des petits pas rythmés vinrent frapper le parquet du salon. Monty apparut alors la tête baissée, reniflant le sol comme si il cherchait un trésor.

"Va t-en gros sac à puce !" Grogna Kensi lorsque le chien posa son museau frais sur les genoux d'Astrid. Pourtant ce contact sembla réveiller cette dernière : Elle regarda alors Kensi tout en posant une main distraite sur le chien qu'elle ne bougea pas, privant ainsi Monty de quelques caresses.

"Tu sais Kensi selon tes horaires il t'arrive sûrement parfois de passer que trois dixième de ton temps chez toi mais... Ça ne me dérange pas."

Elle avait pris son ton monotone mais ce fut comme une bombe sur Kensi qui se leva pour fuir le salon sans même lancer un regard en arrière. Sans donner une seule explication elle monta les escaliers quatre a quatre ne pensant pas une seconde à essayer de réduire le bruit de ses pas lourds pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

[Dans un bureau-salon]

La jeune femme était affalée sur un long canapé rouge dans cette pièce à l'odeur des vieux livres. Elle avait sa tête enfouie dans ses mains et se repassait ses derniers mois dans sa tête. Elle revoyait ses logues conversations par téléphone où elle s'assurait discrètement qu'Astrid allait bien, ses soirées où elle se comparer à elle et essayer de la comprendre. Elle se souvenait des fois où elle cachait la douleur qui envahissait son cœur tant dis que Deeks changeait, ses petites larmes versaient dans un coin sombre de sa chambre ou dans son lit et qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer rageusement : un soldat ne pleure pas. Elle repensait à la peine qu'elle avait eut pour Astrid, de la savoir si loin et si mal. Une seule conclusion s'imposait à Kensi : S'attacher à quelqu'un était toujours douloureux. Comme pour Jack.

« Ah, tu es là ! »

La voix du blondinet fit sursautaient sa coéquipière. Elle ramena une fois de plus ses genoux à sa poitrine.

« Je.. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il n'entendit pas qu'elle s'exprime pour s'installer à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui cacher. Alors elle prit une grande respiration. Elle allait tout lui dire, c'était évident, elle ne résistait jamais à son ton inquiet.

« J'ai peur. Tellement peur de m'attacher et qu'un jour quelque chose fasse qu'elle s'éloigne. J'ai peur de la perdre comme… »

Non, ça elle ne pouvait pas le dire ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire : Comme quand j'ai eu l'impression de te perdre, comme quand tu as tellement changé. Ce serait déloyal de lui parler de ça et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie encore douloureuse.

« Comme quand j'ai était totalement égoïste ? » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il posa sa joue sur la tête de sa partenaire.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux où brillait l'effet de la surprise.

« Je suis désolé Kensi, vraiment. »

Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et l'attira vers lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse. S'attacher c'était aussi ça : Cette douce sensation qui parcourt son corps quand il est si près. S'attacher c'était aussi sourire devant les mimiques si touchantes d'Astrid, c'était se noyer dans les yeux bleus de Deeks et tout racontait à Astrid qui lui poserait ses questions intelligentes.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer avec Astrid ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et ça c'était pire que de l'attachement : c'était de l'amour.

« … Elle pourrait commencer par passer les vacances ici, non ? »

« Je pense qu'Hetty ne seras pas contre. Mais Monty en revanche… Tu veux que je lui demande ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais le convaincre en échange d'un shampoing antipuce ! » Assura-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec une fausse mine outrée.

« C'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ça ! »

La lumière presque orange se répercutait sur deux visages heureux et l'odeur pesante ne semblait plus les importait. Deeks finit par se détacher de sa collègue, il se leva et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Les deux allaient atteindre la vielle porte en bois lorsque… :

« Attends... Kenz… On est Ok ? »

Elle le dévisagea et se mordit la lèvre en contemplant ses traits tirés en une grimace inquiète :

« On est Ok… »

Deeks était à quelque centimètre de Kensi. Ses douces lèvres se déposèrent délicatement et furtivement sur celles de Kensi. Une fois de plus surprise elle ne réagit pas et laissa sa main caresser sa joue.

« Alors on est Ok… » Murmura-t-il et profita du fait que sa partenaire était encore surprise pour ouvrir la porte et la tirer dehors.

Les voilà partit vers de belle vacances, ils s'étaient retrouver et Astrid était une personne de plus pour égayer la vie de l'agent Kensi Blye. L'orage était enfin passer et les bons souvenirs pouvaient enfin se créer dans cette famille.

Le soleil brûlait les peaux des quatre femmes se trouvant au bord de la piscine. Deeks apparut derrière une des chaises longues et tendit un jus d'orange dans la main de Nell.

« Merci. » Déclara cette dernière en se relevant un peu pour boire.

« Monsieur Deeks, j'aimerais bien un thé. » Ordonna Hetty.

Il rechigna un instant et murmura une phrase du genre :

« Elles me prennent vraiment pour un esclave ! Quelles vacances ! »

« On t'entend Deeks ! » Cria Kensi souriante.

Astrid installé non loin d'elle la contempla avec un regard envieux : Elle aurait aimé être aussi heureuse qu'elle à cet instant. Mais quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac. Son regard inquiet rencontra les beaux yeux de l'agent Blye. Cette dernière comprit qu'elle était la cause de la moue triste de la jeune fille. Alors elle s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle allait prendre une grande décision et déclara :

« Hetty t'as couverte pour ta fugue alors je pense… que... si ça t'intéresse, tu pourras rester quelque temps chez moi en attendant de mieux. »

Et il était claire entre elles que « mieux » c'était rester définitivement toutes les deux. Voilà les premières vacances d'Astrid à la teinte d'espoir.


	3. OS 2

Merci à ceux qui suivent ! Voici sans plus tarder le deuxième OS !

OS 2

Bonne Lecture!

C'est l'été enfin ! Le mois de juillet s'avance et les beaux jours s'installent. L'équipe du NCIS sous la direction d'Hetty n'ayant pas pris de vraies vacances depuis un bon bout temps, un certain Granger décide alors de les mettre tous en vacances forcées. Étant obligé d'abandonner leurs postes, Ils décident de tous se rassembler pour fêter ça et profiter du bon temps tous ensemble. Hetty prend donc l'initiative d'inviter l'équipe dans l'une de ses nombreuses résidences. Chacun est à son aise quand soudain quelqu'un sonne à la porte, Sam alla ouvrir. Il se décompose quand il vu Granger avec lui aussi, des valises en main et il comprit qu'il sera là pendant les vacances.

-Oh non ! Pas Granger pour mes vacances- s'écrit Sam

-Je vous en pris Monsieur Hanna on pourra faire plus ample connaissance-

Hetty se dirigea elle aussi vers le seuil de la porte.

-Que faites vous là Granger ?-

-Bah ça se voit pas Henrietta, je vous rejoins-

-Mais...mais impossible

-Mais non- sourit Granger

Hetty n'avait nul l'intention d'inviter Granger, mais lui en avait décidé autrement et comme ça ne suffisait pas Nate aussi s'invita dans la demeure d'Hetty encore Nate ne dérangeait pas mais Granger avec son air de bureaucrate déprimé, il avait de quoi faire peur à Halloween. Granger monta à l'étage et vit qu'il restait une chambre de deux lits, il invita Nate à le rejoindre, quant à lui il n'appréciait guère Granger mais bon c'était la seule chambre de libre. Il y avait 5 chambre, 4 chambres de deux lits avec Callen/Sam le duo dégenté, Kensi/Deeks le couple irrésistible, Nell/Éric les génies et malheureusement le dernier invité Granger avec Nate, le psy un peu trop psy et pour finir une grande chambre pour Hetty, la grande Hetty. Deeks avait dû laisser Monty chez la voisine car Hetty ne voulait pas de sac à puces dans sa demeure, se qui rassura Sam. Les vacances s'annonçaient déjà ratés pour les 4 agents. Tous se réunirent dans le salon pour leur premier dîner tous ensemble. L'ambiance enfin pourquoi parler d'ambiance il n'y en avait pas! Encore si Granger n'était pas là tout irait mieux, mais oui depuis le début c'est Granger qui la plombée et ça il l'avait compris, il décida donc à convier Hetty dans le bureau à côté. Pendant ce temps, tous se demandèrent pourquoi Granger prit Hetty à part cela arrivait en cas d'enquête mais là ils étaient en vacances. Les discussions partirent de bon train.

-Granger à l'air bizarre- s'exclame Deeks

-Ouais vous pensez qu'il a ressentit notre mécontentement- dit Kensi

-Moi j'en suis sûr- coupa Callen

-Cette nuit, il aura prit ses bagages, il a fait ça pour vous tester- affirma Nate

-Mais pourquoi- demanda Sam

-Tout simplement pour voir une bonne dynamique d'équipe et vu sa tête vous l'avez surement déçu- finit Nate

-Attend ça fait un an qu'ont attend nos vacances et pour finir ont devraient les passer avec Granger mais pourquoi…pourquoi- expliqua Sam

-Ecoutez moi, Granger attends qu'une chose- dit Nate

-Et laquelle- demanda Kensi

-Que vous l'inciter à rester-

-Hors de question- dirent l'équipe à l'unisson

-Oui mais voyer le bon côté des choses, il vous donnera sans doute une promotion et...et et c'est déjà pas mal- termina Nate

La discussion continua toujours de vive voix entre l'équipe. Pendant qu'à côté Granger se plaignit d'un mauvais esprit d'équipe, il décida donc de prendre ses bagages en fin de soirée. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent l'équipe discutaient.

-Ce soir je m'en vais cela va faire pas mal d'heureux- dit Granger je suis venu ici

-Pour nous tester- coupa Callen même en vacances on est en évaluation, vous nous avez mit en vacances pas parce qu'on en avait besoin mais parce que vous vouliez nous tester, vous pouvez restez mais je veux ma promotion à la fin du moi et aussi au reste de l'équipe et pas de discussion la dessus- conclut Callen

Les jours passèrent, les vacances étaient terminés mais bon Sam et Callen passèrent leurs nuits à jouer aux cartes, Kensi et Deeks à se chamailler et parler quant à Nell et Éric jouèrent aux jeux vidéo, Nate lui passer ses nuits à lire des livres et Granger des journaux vieux de 5/6 ans. Hetty, elle les surveillait comme si c'était ses propres enfants. Deeks alla chercher Monty chez la voisine, il avait perdu de la couleur comme si on l'avait dégrisé.

Les premiers jours de travail arrivèrent et comme chaque début de mois le bulletin de paie lui arriver en volant. Tous les agents s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient pas reçue la promotion, Callen se retourna vers Granger en rigolant et lui dit:

-Et notre promotion ?-

-Ah, Nate m'a dit que vous ne m'en vouliez pas donc je lui ai donnée-

A ce moment précis Nate arriva pour dire au revoir car il partait vers le Nigéria c'est à cet instant que tous les visages se retournèrent vers lui.

-Nate-

-Je crois que je vais faire demi-tour -

-C'est trop facile, attrapez-le moi- cria Callen


	4. OS 3: Sites de rencontres

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette série de défi et merci des reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir pour les auteurs des Os, ils le méritent !

Nous continuons notre série avec ce troisième OS.

Bonne lecture !

**OS 3 : Mission: site de rencontres**

C'était l'été, le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé et le beau temps était au rendez-vous. L'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles, ayant accumulé un grand nombre de congés, Granger les obligea à les prendre. Comme c'était une punition assez plaisante, ils décidèrent de partir ensemble. Hetty invita donc toute l'équipe dans l'une de ses résidences. Le soleil brillait fort, la magnifique résidence d'Hetty donnant sur la plage, ils en profitaient. Callen bronzait sur le sable tandis que Sam, Michelle et leur fille, Maya jouaient dans l'eau. Deeks et Kensi arrivèrent avec un petit air étrange sur le visage. Callen crut même les voir se tenir par la main mais quand il se redressa, les deux se tenaient séparés.

Où sont Granger et Hetty? Demanda G.

Hetty range des papiers dans son bureau. Granger devait faire une course en ville, il nous a laissé une consigne. Sourit Kensi en regardant Deeks qui sourit à son tour.

Laquelle?

Tout ce qui se passera ici, restera ici. Dirent les deux à l'unisson mais voyant le regard suspicieux de l'agent, Kensi fit diversion. Et où sont Nell et Eric?

Ils vont arriver, ils règlent un truc sur l'ordinateur. Répondit Callen en se levant, frottant le sable collé à ses jambes.

Ah, quand on parle du loup. Fit Marty en regardant les deux jeunes sortir de la maison.

Les gars, on a un problème. Dit Eric en arrivant devant eux.

Lequel? Demanda G.

Euh! fit-il en regardant Callen puis Marty.

Bonjour, excusez-moi vous devez être Gabriel? Dit une belle blonde en arrivant derrière Callen lui tapotant l'épaule.

Non, désolé. Répondit-il en se re-concentrant sur Eric mais Deeks le bouscula et se planta devant la femme.

Si, si c'est lui. Et je suis son ami Marty, il m'a tellement parlé de toi.

C'est vrai? Demanda la femme visiblement perplexe.

Désolé mademoiselle mais. Essaya de s'expliquer G mais encore une fois Deeks intervint.

Il ne se sent pas bien mais laissez-moi votre numéro et il vous rappellera. Dit-il, ce qu'elle fit et elle repartit.

Bravo Deeks. Fit Sam qui avait apparemment suivi l'échange, Callen les fusillait du regard.

Quoi? Dit Marty en haussant les épaules.

Je pourrai avoir une explication, tout de suite.

À l'intérieur. Dit Sam le poussant légèrement.

Callen partit vers la maison suivi par le reste de l'équipe, seules Michelle et Maya restèrent dehors. Ils allèrent dans le salon et G s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Sam soutenait son regard, Deeks semblait trouver la situation amusante, Kensi lui donna d'ailleurs un coup de coude et les informaticiens semblaient très mal-à-l'aise.

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

Très simple. Commença Deeks mais devant le regard noir de l'agent, il se débina. Sam?

Ne t'énerve pas. Commença son coéquipier.

C'est très mal parti. Dit-il puis sachant où il pourrait obtenir des informations, il se tourna vers la plus jeune de l'équipe. Nell?

On t'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre. Lâcha-t-elle et la colère de l'agent augmenta pendant que Sam se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Quoi? Dit d'une voix où transperçait la colère.

Ce n'est pas si terrible que tu l'imagines. Le rassura Sam. Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait t'aider.

M'aider? Répéta l'agent sénior et Sam se maudit en pensant qu'il aurait dû employer un autre mot.

Oui. Intervint Kensi. On a créé ton profil ensemble et ensuite on a sélectionné une femme chacun.

Et cette femme?

C'était la mienne, enfin celle que j'avais choisie. Sourit Deeks comme s'il était très content de son choix.

Je veux voir. Ordonna le chef d'équipe.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Fit Sam.

Je veux voir!

Ok. Abdiqua le métis en faisant un geste vers Nell et Eric.

Nell ouvrit son ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse alors que Callen s'asseyait sur le fauteuil. Il examina son profil en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il releva la tête.

Gabriel? S'étonna-t-il en se rappelant que c'était le nom que la femme avait utilisé.

Il te fallait bien un prénom. Répondit Kensi. G c'est un peu court.

Moi j'avais voté pour Gaspard.

Professeur en langues? Demanda-t-il de nouveau laissant la réflexion du blond dans le vide.

C'était mon idée. Fit Deeks et encore une fois G préféra l'ignorer.

Homme mystérieux, sportif recherche une femme conciliante, ayant peu besoin de sommeil sachant s'adapter à un rythme de vie différent. Lut-il puis il rajouta. Et il y a vraiment des femmes qui ont répondu à ça?

Oui des tonnes. Expliqua Eric.

Après qu'on ait mis cette photo de toi. Rajouta Nell en lui montrant la photo du profil où il était torse nu et la position faisait ressortir ses muscles.

Sam, je t'avais dit de la bruler.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais été gogo dancer, ça nous fait un point commun. Plaisanta le comique de l'équipe et cette fois Callen dut se justifier s'il voulait garder la face devant eux.

C'était une mission.

Bref tu veux voir les femmes que nous avons sélectionnées?

J'en sais trop rien. Répondit-il ayant un peu la nausée tellement la situation paraissait irréelle.

Je commence. Annonça Marty en prenant l'ordinateur pour trouver le profil qui l'intéressait. Tu l'as déjà vue, elle s'appelle Véronica, elle est barmaid, elle a 31 ans. Elle aime la musique, danser et faire la fête.

Mouais si c'est pour qu'elle doive se dégriser à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Je te l'avais dit, pas du tout son genre. Sourit Sam se prenant au jeu poussant le blond. Comme je te connais, j'ai choisis Julie, femme de 35 ans, brune avec de beaux yeux bruns et un cerveau, elle. Précisa-t-il en lui montrant la page.

C'est une bureaucrate, c'est juste barbant. Commenta Deeks.

Elle aime lire, voyager et connait 8 langues différentes. Renchérit le père de famille.

Faut-il encore qu'elle sache se servir de la sienne.

Deeks! Intervint Kensi. Alors elle te plait?

Oui mais Deeks n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Laissez une femme vous montrer. Fit la brune.

Je te présente Rachel, 29 ans et elle est infirmière. Elle a besoin de peu de sommeil, se satisfait d'une relation épistolaire et recherche un homme fort et gentil. Elle est parfaite pour toi.

Elle est parfaite pour se ramasser des saloperies. Dit Marty s'affalant sur le canapé.

N'importe quoi, elle est infirmière.

Nell, Eric dites-moi que vous n'avez pas joué à ça? Demanda G laissant les équipiers continuer leur dispute mais le regard de connivence des deux informaticiens le fit soupirer.

Si mais on a cherché ensemble et on a trouvé Sandrine. Elle est belle, intelligente et est instructrice en maternelle. Fit Eric en montrant la jeune femme, G trouva sa page intéressante mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a marqué en bas? Elle veut 7 enfants.

Dis toi que 7 enfants, il faut les faire et s'entrainer. Et enfant égal…

Je sais comment on fait les bébés Deeks, merci. La torture est finie, je peux partir?

Mais tu choisis qui? Fit Sam.

Personne. Dit-il s'apprêtant à partir.

Attendez monsieur Callen, j'ai aussi quelqu'un à vous montrer. Fit Hetty en entrant dans la pièce.

Non Hetty, pas vous ? Gémit G, là il était vraiment au plus bas.

Hetty prit l'ordinateur et pianota, puis elle montra l'écran à G qui parut surpris, il lut et sourit.

D'accord, j'accepte.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sam conduisait, sa femme à ses côtés pendant que leur fille dormait derrière. Michelle avait remarqué l'humeur plutôt maussade de son mari depuis le départ de Callen.

Alors, qui a gagné votre stupide pari ? Demanda sa femme, elle trouvait ça puéril de parier sur l'amour mais elle était quand même curieuse d'en connaître l'issue.

Hetty. Marmonna Sam.

Comment s'appelle la future madame Callen?

Kim.

C'est joli. Commenta-t-elle.

Mouais.

Callen rentra chez lui et alla dans la cuisine. Une femme était en train de faire à manger, il la prit par la taille et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

Salut chéri, alors c'était comment? Demanda la brune en se tournant lui donnant un vrai baiser.

Ça aurait été mieux avec toi mais j'ai ramené quelque chose.

Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-elle, il sortit et revint avec un magnifique labrador. Oh, il est trop mignon. Commenta-t-elle en se mettant à genoux pour le caresser. J'espère qu'il n'a pas de puces.

Elle, c'est une femelle et elle s'appelle Kim. C'est Hetty qui me l'a montrée sur un site internet.

C'est un peu comme ça qu'on s'est trouvé, sur un site de rencontre. Fit-elle se redressant souriant à ce souvenir qui datait d'un an maintenant.

Oui, c'est bien la seule fois que je remercierai un ami de m'avoir inscrit. Dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Alors, merci Nate. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.


	5. OS4 : Vacances en plein air

_Hey ! Voici l'avant dernier OS de ce défi ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et laissent une petite review pour les auteurs, ça fait tellement plaisir ! _

_Sans plus tarder, voici le 4eme OS_

_**OS : Vacances en plein air**_

Un jour de boulot normal. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé en arrivant dans l'open-space ce matin-là. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Granger assis au bureau de Callen, leurs réactions ne se firent pas prier.

— Granger, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Callen, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

— Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir agent Callen, répliqua celui-ci, amusé par la situation.

— Où est Hetty ? Questionna à son tour Sam, se retenant de sauter sur Granger et de le plaquer contre un mur.

— Je suis là monsieur Hannah. Que me vaut cette visite directeur-adjoint Granger ?

— Hetty ! s'exclama ce dernier tout en se levant de la chaise. Justement je vous cherchais, il faut qu'on parle.

— Mais je vous en prie, venez dans mon bureau. Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

— Non merci, ça ira.

Cinq minutes passèrent, et ni Hetty ni Granger ne pointaient le bout de son nez.

— Quelqu'un sait ce que cet imbécile de bureaucrate fait ici ?

Devant la question de Callen, Deeks essaya de résumer la situation à sa façon.

— Ce matin je me réveille, et devinez qui je croise en bas de chez moi ? Ma voisine.

— Ta voisine ? répéta Sam.

— Oui, ma voisine.

Kensi, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, décida de s'intégrer dans la conversation.

— Laquelle, celle qui a passé la nuit chez toi ?

— Ou celle qui voulait passer la nuit chez toi ? Renchérit Sam.

— Attend, je sais ! s'écria Callen. Celle qui habite à côté de chez toi !

— Non, car j'ai passé la nuit seul, avoua soudainement Deeks

— Non, attends, toi, le lieutenant Marty Deeks, tu as passé la nuit seul ? J'ai du mal à te croire, le taquina Kensi.

— Mais puisque je te dis que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il fut coupé par Granger et son raclement de gorge.

— Un problème lieutenant Deeks ?

— Euh non, aucun. Enfin si.

— Ah oui, et lequel ? Continua Granger.

— Vous devriez vous acheter une brosse à dents, parce que le jaune, ça vous va pas trop. Vous allez finir par attraper des puces, comme les chiens.

Granger dut prendre sur lui pour se retenir de le virer.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Callen eut soudainement envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais répondit tout de même.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand ça vient de vous, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas la même définition du mot "bonne".

— Agent Blye, Callen, Hannah et lieutenant Deeks, vous partez en vacances dans une heure.

— Pardon ? Et on est censé aller où ?

— Pour le moment, vous êtes censés aller préparer vos affaires chez vous.

— Pour aller… ?

— Pour aller à Hawaii. J'en ai parlé avec Hetty, vous passerez tout votre séjour dans sa villa au bord de la plage, accompagnés d'Eric, Nell et Nate.

Devant le manque de réaction des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il crut bon de préciser.

— Tout de suite. Vos bagages ne vont pas se faire tous seuls.

— Hetty c'est une blague ! S'exclama Callen en arrivant au bureau d'Hetty.

— Absolument pas.

— Mais on a des affaires à résoudre…

— Une autre équipe s'en chargera à notre place.

— Une villa ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous avez une villa à Hawaii ?

— Oui.

— Pourtant votre style c'est plus les bateaux, non ?

— Vous savez, j'ai été jeune un jour. Allez, maintenant partez faire vos bagages, avant que je ne change d'avis !

Callen ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, leurs bagages aux mains.

Certains, comme Kensi, avaient trois sacs plus un sac à main, et d'autres, comme Callen, avaient un sac tellement petit que même une lampe n'y rentrerait pas.

— Euh Callen, tu comptes tenir combien de jour avec ça ? demanda alors Kensi, se rendant compte de l'état des bagages de G.

— J'achèterai sur place, je suis sûr que plein de gens vendent des vêtements moitié prix.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient dans l'avion, direction Hawaii, pour des vacances bien méritées, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas.

Le vol s'était passé sans encombre, une ou deux turbulences, une petite sieste et ils étaient arrivés. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils eurent tous la même réaction. Des « qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud », « on étouffe ici » et autres phrases passèrent les lèvres des agents.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la villa de Hetty. Plus personne ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes, trop ébahis pour qu'un son sorte de leur bouche. Le premier à reprendre la parole fut Sam.

— Quand il disait villa, je m'imaginais une maison avec une piscine, mais pas ça !

— C'est pas une villa ! Continua Kensi.

— C'est un château ! conclut Callen. En effet, devant eux se dressait un immense château, entouré de deux énormes piscines, avec jacuzzi, sauna et hammam à disposition. Bref, le paradis.

Ils s'installèrent assez rapidement, le calme de la ville contrastant avec les bagarres de gang de LA. Chacun d'eux se reposait à sa façon, certains préférant lire, d'autres bronzer à la plage ou d'autres encore passer leur temps dans la piscine.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, tranquillement, sans aucune perturbation. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

— Ça toque ! s'écria Kensi de la terrasse où elle buvait tranquillement un cocktail, même si ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de dégriser.

— J'y vais ! répondit presque aussitôt G. avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça vite quand il vit que les deux personnes qui avaient toqué étaient des flics d'Hawaii, comme l'indiquait leurs plaques.

— Bonjour, salua aussitôt Callen, bien qu'inquiet pour la suite des événements. Vous chercher quelqu'un ?

— Nous sommes bien chez Cintya Hunter ?

Callen déglutit. Cintya Hunter, le nom d'emprunt d'Hetty pour acheter cette maison.

— En effet. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

— Non ce n'est pas la peine. Nous savons qu'elle s'appelle en réalité Henrietta Lange et qu'elle travaille au NCIS de Los Angeles.

— Et vous êtes là pour… ? Demanda Callen qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Nous sommes là car nous savons que toute une équipe d'agents spéciaux résident ici en ce moment et que nous avons besoin d'aide pour arrêter un tueur en série.

— Et pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à vos collègues ? D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

— Oh oui, excusez-nous. Je suis le lieutenant Danny Williams, déclara le blond en lui serrant la main.

— Commandant Steve McGarrett, enchaîna le second en lui serrant à son tour la main.

— G. Callen, se présenta à son tour G. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi vous ne demandez de l'aide à vos collègues ?

— Nous travaillons au 5-0, une unité détachée du reste des forces de l'ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas divulguer certaines informations à des personnes travaillant à la criminelle.

— Mais par contre à des inconnus vous pouvez ? s'indigna Callen.

— Nous avons confiance dans le NCIS, nous savons que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Alors, acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

— Eh bien, il faut que j'en parle à mes collègues. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

— Au revoir.

— Au revoir

— Salut, répondit-il en fermant la porte et en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs pour remonter jusqu'à la terrasse.

Pendant ce temps, il appela Sam et Deeks qui devraient les rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes. Il arriva à la terrasse et y trouva Kensi endormie sur chaise longue. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller mais de la ramener à l'intérieur.

Il déposa Kensi, qui se réveillait doucement, sur le canapé. Au même moment, Deeks et Sam débarquèrent dans un des salons. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu contacter Hetty.

— Bon, après tout c'est Hetty, avait dit Deeks en renonçant à l'appeler, après avoir laissé sept messages sur son répondeur. Tu voulais nous voir.

— Des flics sont venus ici, ils savent qui nous sommes et ils veulent qu'on les aide à arrêter un tueur en série, résuma donc Callen en quelques mots. Vous en pensez quoi ?

— J'aime pas les flics. Désolé Deeks ! s'exclama aussitôt Sam.

— Pas grave, je comprends, répondit ce dernier.

— Je ne suis plus sûre, je crois qu'ils viennent du 7-1 ou un truc du genre. C'est une section détachée des forces de l'ordre du pays.

— Tu veux dire le 5-0 ? demanda Kensi comme si c'était une révélation.

— Oui, c'est ça, affirma Callen, le 5-0. Le lieutenant…

Il fut coupé par Kensi qui s'était relevé.

— Danny Williams et le commandant Steve McGarrett.

Voyant le regard que lui lançait son collègue, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

— Ce sont des amis d'enfance, on n'a pas vraiment gardé contact. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Il faut les aider, ce sont des types bien !

— Tu es sûre de toi, Kenz ?

— Oui !

— Très bien, alors c'est parfait on va les aider.

— Deeks, demande à Nell si elle peut nous trouver l'adresse du Q.G. de Hawaii 5-0.

— Ok…

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec une feuille de papier avec l'adresse. Ils sortirent donc puis montèrent dans leur voiture, avec Callen au volant. Autant dire que le voyage se passa assez rapidement. En moins de trois minutes, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent du bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Il entrèrent à l'intérieur et soudain une alarme se déclencha. Ils voulurent s'enfuir par la porte mais celle-ci s'était verrouillée. Ils décidèrent de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage des bureaux pour trouver de l'aide, mais il n'y trouvèrent personne. Tout le monde avait déserté. Puis la lumière s'éteignit et ils purent entendre des cris, des rires et… oui c'était bien ça.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

Ils entendaient parfaitement des gens chanter en boucle. Puis l'alarme s'arrêta. La lumière revint. Et ils purent voir le visage des personnes qui chantaient, qui n'étaient autres que …

— Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Et qui est ce foutu tueur en série ? s'exclama Callen.

— Ah, ça ! C'était une blague, il n'y a jamais eu de tueur en série. Et comme tu peux le voir, on souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Kensi.

— Mais ce n'est pas son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas Kensi. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Deeks.

— Oh merci, mais comment vous avez su ?

— On a nos sources. Et si on parlait tout en mangeant ce savoureux gâteau ?

— Avec plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !

Le reste des retrouvailles se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout comme la fin des vacances. Et puis vint l'heure de rentrer à Los Angeles. Kensi était en train de discuter avec le 5-0 quand leur vol devait décoller.

— Tu nous appelles dès que tu es arrivée, compris ?

— Compris. Et je repasserai vous voir pendant mes prochaines vacances.

— Ça serait super, surtout que Danno a une super chambre d'ami à prêter.

— C'est vrai Danno ? Questionna Kensi.

— Euh oui… Répondit-il, gêné.

— Bon eh bien je dois y aller, à la prochaine.

— Salut !

— Prends soin de toi !

Elle se dirigea vers l'avion pour rejoindre ses collègues, collègues qui avaient une surprise pour elle.

— Tiens, c'est de notre part à tous pour ton anniversaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-elle en attrapant l'objet.

— Ouvre-le, lui répliqua Eric.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Mais… C'est merveilleux ! Où vous les avez trouvés ?

— Ça, c'est un secret, déclara Nate en continuant de la regarder.

— Comment vous avez su que j'étais fan des Los Angeles Galaxy ?

Et tous en chœur, ils lui répondirent :

— On a nos sources !

FIN


	6. OS5 : Je n'ai jamais

Hey ! Je sais, un petit peu de temps, mais ne m'en voulez pas, je suis juste débordée... Ah enfin bref, voici le dernier OS de ce défi

Enjoy !

**OS 5: Je n'ai jamais**

Après tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu avec Siderov et Janvier, Granger avait pris une décision. Il avait réuni tout le monde près des bureaux de l'équipe. Même Nate était de la partie. Deeks était assis sur le bureau de Kensi à coté de cette dernière. Sam et G discutaient pendant que Nell et Eric jouaient à professeur Layton Nell était beaucoup plus rapide que lui pour résoudre les énigmes ! Owen Granger et Hetty arrivèrent. L'assistant directeur s'éclaircit la voix :

-Cela fait deux mois que les évènements avec Siderov se sont produits, et après de longues discussions, j'ai été contraint par les bureaucrates du NCIS, de vous mettre en vacances forcées. Elles serviront à vous remettre de tout ça et à souder l'équipe.

-On part tous ensemble ? demanda Eric.

-Oui.

-Et ma famille ? demanda Sam.

-Prenez ça comme une formation !

-On va où ? demanda Deeks très intéressé.

-Au Mexique.

Les deux surfeurs se regardèrent avec de grand sourire.

-Et on part quand ?

-Dans deux jours. Rendez-vous ici à 5 heures du matin.

-Wow, dure, protesta Deeks.

-Oh pauvre petite puce qui doit se réveiller tôt ! S'amusa Kensi

-On est obligé d'y aller ? demanda Sam.

-Oui.

-On y va en voiture ? comprit Nell.

-Oui, nous prendrons deux voitures.

La discussion était maintenant close.

Deux jours plus tard. Toute l'équipe était là. Ils chargèrent leurs affaires et embarquèrent dans la voiture. Déjà les premières disputes apparurent.

-Je veux conduire, affirma Kensi.

-Tu conduiras plus tard, répondit Sam.

-Je te rappel qu'il y a deux voitures, fit remarquer G.

-Je ne veux pas être avec Granger !

-Alors monte à l'arrière avec Deeks, fini Sam.

Les voitures démarrèrent enfin.

Près de la frontière, G sourit :

-Regarde, ils dorment !

En effet, Deeks et Kensi dormaient. La tête de Kensi était posée sur l'épaule de son partenaire. G se tourna sans un bruit et lança sa bouteille d'eau vide sur eux. Les deux équipiers sursautèrent, ils se cognèrent même la tête ! Pour toute réponse Deeks donna un grand coup dans le siège de G. Jusqu'à l'arrêt suivant Marty et Callen se chamaillaient. L'un donnait des coups dans le siège et l'autre avançait et reculait son siège constamment. Sam mit son clignotant, à bout de nerfs. Il stoppa la voiture devant une station-service du Mexique.

-Arrêtez ! Stop, j'en peux plus ! Deeks tu conduis ! G tu prends sa place !

La tête d'Hetty apparut et elle regarda la scène. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé grâce aux gestes de Sam.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent de nouveau dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui conduit ? Se plaignit Kensi.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être derrière et que je veux séparer ces deux gamins !

Kensi souffla bruyamment. Une conversation calme commença entre Sam et Deeks :

-Ma fille a vu une surfeuse à la plage et elle veut faire pareil.

-C'est super !

-Je ne trouve pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est trop petite !

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai commencé le surf à six ans. Y a des super clubs pour les enfants à L.A.

-Ah ouais ?

-Si tu veux je peux lui faire essayer le surf et si elle veut vraiment le faire, j'ai un pote qui est prof.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Ouais pour avoir une Hanna dans mon équipe !

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse mal !

-On sera sur un spot avec de petite vague faite pour les débutants, elle aura une planche en mousse adaptée au débutant et si tu veux elle pourra même avoir un casque papa ours !

-Mmh, tu as l'air sérieux !

-Si tu veux je peux même te donner un cours et tu verras par toi-même si tu me confis ta fille.

Sam pensif jugea cette idée.

-Ok.

Après huit heures de route, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination dans un grand village vacances au Mexique et le tout en bord de mer. Le logement était très vaste. La maison, avec piscine privée, faisaient près de 200 m². Après une installation éclaire, ils s'installèrent près de la piscine pour fêter le début des vacances. Hetty avait emmené des bouteilles de sa réserve personnelle. Après quelques verres Nell proposa enthousiaste :

-On joue à action ou vérité ?

Les discussions commencèrent. Tous n'étaient pas pour.

-Et si on jouait à « Je n'ai jamais » ? proposa soudain Deeks qui du hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

-A quoi ? demanda Kensi.

-C'est un jeu auquel on joue quand on est à la fac. Quelqu'un dit un truc qu'il n'a jamais fait et si les autres l'on fait ils boivent le verre devant eux.

Tous furent emballés par le jeu, ça s'annonçait amusant. Nate servi de petit verre à tout le monde, pour pouvoir jouer le plus longtemps possible.

-Ok je vais vous donner un exemple facile : Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, dit Deeks. Sam comme t'en a deux tu bois ton verre.

Sam s'exécuta. Et Granger le suivi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée qui le fixait avec de grands yeux. Oui j'ai trois enfants.

-A qui le tour ? Voulut savoir Sam.

-L'un de ceux qui a bu, expliqua Marty.

Granger voulu continuer :

-Je n'ai jamais désobéis aux ordres !

Tous s'exclamèrent ! Et Sam, Eric, Nell, Deeks, Kensi, G et Hetty burent.

-Je sens que ça va aller vite, ironisa Nate !

-Ok, à moi, décida Sam. Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident de voiture.

G le dévisagea et bu son verre, ainsi que Kensi et Deeks.

-Ne fais pas exprès, se plaignit G. Bon, alors, je n'ai jamais…vraiment été en prison.

-C'était une erreur ! protesta Sam en buvant.

Deeks bu aussi.

-Sérieux ? demanda Kensi.

Il lui sourit l'air coupable.

-Je n'ai jamais, jamais volé de voitures, s'expliqua Deeks. Et pas pour les besoins d'une mission.

Seul Callen bu.

-Je ne me suis jamais énervé contre un écran, sourit-il à l'attention de son partenaire.

Sam bu.

-Je n'ai jamais fumé.

G bu, ainsi que Deeks, Owen et Eric.

-Je n'ai jamais été pom-pom girl !

Nell bu et frappa Eric au bras.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassée de fille !

Tous les garçons burent. Et Nate pu enfin jouer.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour mon partenaire.

Les bouteilles avaient déjà été bien vidées et les participants étaient déjà bien joyeux. Nate fut heureux de voir que sa question avait fait mouche. Un regard furtif entre Nell et Eric, mais ils détournèrent aussitôt la tête. Mais pour Kensi et Deeks, ce regard était un peu plus appuyé. Deeks lui fit un sourire en coin et but, et la jeune femme le suivit. Nate et Hetty s'en amusèrent.

-Je n'ai jamais laissé mon appart devenir un dépotoir, dit-il à l'attention de Kensi.

La jeune femme fut la seule à boire et en profita pour frapper son ami.

-Je n'ai jamais été stripteaseur.

Deeks but sous les rires des autres.

-Je n'ai jamais fais de camping avec mon père.

Kensi but.

-Je ne me suis jamais déguiser en clodo, et avec l'odeur !

Deeks but.

-Je n'ai jamais dépensé tout mon salaire dans des fringues.

Kensi but suivit de Nell.

-Je n'ai jamais passé toute ma journée sur un jeu en ligne, dit l'analyste en souriant à Eric.

L'informaticien but, ainsi que Deeks.

-Je n'ai jamais construit de cabane dans l'arbre, demanda Eric à cour d'idée.

Sam but.

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un autre agent.

G but, en se souvenant.

- Je ne suis jamais arrivé en retard au boulot.

Deeks et Sam burent.

-Je n'ai jamais suivit de cours pour récupérer mon permis, dit Sam.

G but.

-Je n'ai jamais était Navy Seal !

Sam visa un autre verre. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien à boire. Et tout le monde était dans un état second. Surtout Sam, G et Deeks. Callen continua la guerre lancée entre lui et son coéquipier :

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec ma partenaire, dit-il en faisant référence à Michelle.

Sam but. Et tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers Deeks et Kensi qui venaient de vider leurs verres.

-Stop ! Intervint Owen. Vous avez quoi ?

-Euh…quoi ? demanda Deeks.

-Tu viens de dire que tu as couché avec ta partenaire.

-Non, se défendit-il.

-Si vous avez bu, fit remarquer Nate.

-Ce n'est pas le seul partenaire que j'ai eu, répliqua Kensi.

-On les connait tous, et tu n'as jamais été proche d'eux, affirma le psy. Je le savais !

-Expliquez-vous, gronda Granger.

Mais les deux partenaires restèrent silencieux.

-Jeunes gens, insista Hetty. Nous avons tous remarqués qu'il y a une affinité entre vous, et qu'elle grandit très vite.

-Hetty, je suis bourré !

-Allez-vous coucher nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

Sam attrapa Deeks :

-Tu ne vas pas avec elle !

Deeks soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ils avaient tous besoin de dégriser.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, tout le monde était autour de lui.

-Kenz ? Appela-t-il en renfort.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-On vous écoute et ne faites pas semblant d'avoir oubliés, dit Granger.

Les deux partenaires soupirèrent et Deeks prit la parole :

-Kensi m'a beaucoup aidé après ce qui s'est passé avec Siderov et on était déjà proche, et enfin voilà.

-Donc vous avez couchés ensemble.

-Oui, confirma Kensi. On est ensemble.

-Nous aussi, avoua Nell pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ah c'est super, se réjouit Kensi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Owen.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? dit Hetty.

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas les séparer, s'indigna Nate. Ils ont enfin surmontés leurs problèmes affectifs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, vous allez les détruire !

-Je crois qu'après un argument comme celui-ci on ne peut rien ajouter de plus, souri Hetty.

-Vous étiez au courant, soupçonna Granger.

-Oh que non, mais je les ai tous vu venir ! Allons fêter ça !

Voilà ce défi s'achève. Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier ma fabuleuse acolyte EloOdie, la merveilleuse beta Mel ainsi que tous les prodigieux auteurs qui ont participés. Puis un spécial merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, aimer, reviewer, et qui je l'espère vont voter.

Les votes sont maintenant ouverts, il suffit d'inscrire le numéro de l'OS que vous avez préféré :

pour les inscrits soit vous voter sur le forum, une review ou en pm

pour les guess, nous acceptons de comptabiliser vos votes mais jouez le jeu et votez qu'une seule fois s'il vous plait!

Les résultats seront transmis ainsi que les noms des auteurs dans les semaines qui suivent.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à voter !

Bonne semaine


End file.
